Jarum Suntik
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: Baca sajalah. Ane bingung mau buat summary apaan...


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Always Narusasu

Rated : T +

Genre : Romance and Humor

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typo's dan lain sebagainya

Enjoy this story !

**Jarum Suntik**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah ehemcantikehem kaya pula. Semua orang berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi, itu hanya menjadi angan-angan saja. Soalnya, Uchiha satu ini sudah ada yang punya. Namikaze Naruto, seorang dokter spesialis kandungan. Sudah di akui dan punya rumah sakit sendiri. Hayo, apa ada yang bisa menyaingi Naruto?#Khekhekhe...

Selain punya kelebihan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun punya kelemahan. Dan hanya keluarga dan kekasihnya saja yang tahu. Hell No! Mau di taruh kemana muka ehemcantikehem nya kalau sampai orang lain tahu. Mungkin dia tidak mau lagi tampil di tempat umum. Hiiiii...

Suatu hari, tepatnya di siang hari. Sasuke sedang sakit. Sakitnya bukan parah hingga harus berujung Angst. Hey, Ane juga tidak selebay itu membuat cerita garing begini. Oooopppssss, sorry. Ane keceplosan. Ok, back to the story.

Sasuke sedang demam pemirsa sekalian. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat merah merona. Keringat menetes mengalir melewati pipi hingga turun ke leher jenjangnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Seharusnya dia di temani oleh kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Kenapa Naruto malah memilih bersama pasien kurang kerjaan yang hanya butuh sentuhan dari Naruto. Kadang Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Memangnya tidak ada dokter kandungan lain di rumah sakit sebesar itu. Kenapa mesti kekasihnya itu? Rasa-rasanya mau di mutilasi saja tuh pasien. Supaya tidak berlaku genit pada kekasihnya. Jangan, Sas. Nanti Author yang di tangkap. Karena ini karangan Ane.# digeplakreaderskarnalebay.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel hadiah dari kekasihnya itu dari meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya. Menekan nomor kekasihnya yang sudah di hapal luar kepala. tidak lama suara sahutan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Halo."

"Dobe."

"Apa, Teme? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Kapan kau ke sini?"

"Mungkin nanti malam aku ke sana. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau di sini..."

"Ah, Dokter. Bagaimana ini? Payudara ku tambah sakit."

Mata Sasuke membola saat mendengar nada penuh kegenitan di sana.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu."

'Apa-apaan si Dobe itu?' Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan. Banyak pasien yang mes..."

"UHUK...UHUK..." Dengan penuh ke sengajaan, Sasuke batuk keras memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Sas, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Idiot! Aku sudah sms tadi. Aku sedang sakit, Dobe."

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang. Kau istirahat di kasur dan jangan kemana-mana." Titah Naruto cepat.

"Hn."

TUT...

Senyum kepuasan terlihat di wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Sesibuk apapun Naruto, dia pasti menomor satu kan dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas merapi kan peralatan miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dokter. Perawat dan Sakura-pasien- di sana menatap penuh heran tingkah Naruto.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kau di periksa Kabuto-san. Aku harus bertemu seseorang dulu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Balas Naruto dengan senyum penyesalan. Seketika dua orang yang ada di sana merona melihat senyuman menawan itu. "Hinata. Panggil Kabuto-san untuk menggantikan ku." Ucapnya pada perawat yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak menyadari hal aneh yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Baik, Dokter." Balas Hinata seraya pergi memanggil Kabuto di ruangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura-chan."

"Tunggu dulu." Teriakan spontan gadis bersurai pink itu membuat Naruto yang hampir keluar segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam di Suna Resto." Ujar Sakura malu-malu kucing.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi, kekasih ku membutuh kan ku. Mungkin lain kali saja. _Bye_." Tanpa melihat Sakura lagi, Naruto dengan cepat pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ke-kekasih?" Malang nian nasib mu Sakura. Dokter tampan yang kau ajak kencan terselubung ternyata sudah punya simpa, eh salah. Kekasih.#tepuktangankarnasalut.

Naruto mengemudi kan mobilnya menuju apartemen milik kekasih manisnya. Dia dan Sasuke memang tinggal terpisah. Itu karena peraturan kolot dari ayah Sasuke yang memegang teguh adat istiadat keluarganya. Yang memang sempat membuat Sasuke mogok bicar selama seminggu. Bukannya dia memang pendiam.#garukgarukkepalabingung.

Tidak berapa lama, sampai lah Naruto di apartemen mewah Sasuke. Dia dengan cepat memarkir kan mobil mewahnya dan segera masuk menuju ruangan kekasihnya. Tidak perlu menekan bel. Karena dia tahu password untuk masuk ke apartemen kekasihnya. Begitu masuk, dia langsung menuju kamar pemuda onix itu.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan. Matanya terarah ke arah tempat tidur yang berisi pemuda onix.

"Hn."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto segera mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke. Lalu memeriksa dada Sasuke dengan stetoskop.

"Mulai kapan kau demam, Teme?"

"Sejak pagi aku sudah meriang, Dobe."

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah. Tapi, tetap tidak turun juga."

Sebaiknya kau di suntik, Teme."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Dobe." Tolak Sasuke keras. "Kau kan tahu aku takut jarum suntik." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, salah satu kelemahan Sasuke adalah takut jarum suntik. Sebisa mungkin dia memilih minum obat dari pada di suntik. Itulah kelemahannya yang selalu di sembunyi kan olehnya.

"Kau tetap harus di suntik, Teme."

"Tidak mau."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang wajah merah Sasuke yang di penuhi keringat. Seketika libido Naruto bergejolak. Entah kenapa, timbul pikiran nakal di otaknya yang biasanya hanya muncul saat Sasuke terlihat _sexy_. Dan ya. Sasuke memang terlihat _sexy _sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau di suntik?" Suara bariton menggoda memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke.

"Ngh, a-aku tetap tidak mau, Dobe." 'Shit! Kenapa Naruto harus mengeluar kan suara menggodanya itu.' Pikir Sasuke yang mulai tergoda.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi pilihan." Balas Naruto dengan seringai menggoda yang tentunya tidak di lihat Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. Bahaya yang sangat nikmat sedang mengintai mu.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengutuk suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kau...Pilih di suntik oleh jarum suntik atau di suntik oleh ku?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin merah padam mendengar pilihan dari Naruto. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke segera memutar tubuhnya dan menjawab cepat. "Di suntik oleh mu saja." Jawabnya dengan seringai menggoda andalannya. Ah, surganya dunia. Siapa yang bisa menolak?

"As you wish, My Princess."

Tidak berapa lama...

"Ngh, le-lebih cepath, Say...yang."

"Kauh nikhmath, Suke-chan..."

"Ngh..."

Readers bisa tebak sendiri kegiatan absurd di atas.

**END...**

**Ha...ha...ha...**

**Silahkan Review...**


End file.
